


cherry soda

by trixicinkflair



Series: dream smp fics [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Cherry soda, Constellations, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I'm so so sorry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Non-Canonical Character Death, Not Canon Compliant, Past Character Death, Sad, Sad Ending, Stargazing, Stars, no beta we die like tommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixicinkflair/pseuds/trixicinkflair
Summary: -Ghostbur glances down. “You’re not exactly subtle, Tubbo.”"And you are?" Tubbo fires back, the most lively response Ghostbur has dragged out of him since Tommy's death."Touchè, kid."-
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot
Series: dream smp fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117223
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	cherry soda

"He used to love cherry soda, you know."

The words are near inaudible, and if Ghostbur hadn't been watching him already, he would have missed Tubbo speaking at all. "Who?" he asks, though he knows before the name is even out of Tubbo's mouth.

"Tommy."

He doesn't know what to say, and he shifts to look up at the night sky, dotted with countless stars. It's breathtaking, but neither of them are truly looking.

Ghostbur's focus is on Tubbo, and Tubbo is staring into the distance, not really seeing anything at all.

"He wouldn't want you to do it, you know," he finally says, his voice dipping to a whisper. It feels wrong to speak so loudly in such deafening silence.

Tubbo shrugs, a humorless laugh escaping him. "How do you even know I'm planning to do anything at all?"

Ghostbur glances down. “You’re not exactly subtle, Tubbo.”

"And you _are_?" Tubbo fires back, the most lively response Ghostbur has dragged out of him since Tommy's death.

Ghostbur snorts a laugh. "Touchè, kid. But bringing someone back? You know what that would mean. Who you would need."

It isn't a question, and Tubbo doesn't give an answer, but the look on his face is enough.

They meet each others' eyes and say it together, a shared breath amid the chaos of their lives shattering around them.

"Dream."


End file.
